Mis Match
by Vampirieka
Summary: Fifteen year old Hinata Hyuuga has just moved from a racially divers Seattle to a whitebread suburb where she feels sh's the only Asian American.Then she meets Naruto,a handsome and passionet violinist who happens to be Asian American.HinataXNaruto 2nd Fi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Fifteen year old Hinata Hyuuga has just moved from a racially divers Seattle to a whitebread suburb where she feels sh's the only Asian American. Then she meets Naruto, a handsome and passionet violinist who happens to be Asian American. Hinata feels a instant connection to Naruto. But a Century old fued between their fammily's might break them apart. How much loyalty do they owe to theire parents and to thier hearts?

As she headed down toward the auditorium, Hinata Hyuuga knew she would nail her audition with Lakeview High School Orchestra. She had been one of the best viola players in the orchestra. She had decided to audition at Lakeview because her sister, Hanabi, thought it would be a good way to meet some cool people. Hinata didn't make friends easily, so any opportunity to meet other kids who loved music seemed worth a try.  
As soon as Hinata slipped inside the doors, she was entranced by the music coming from a violinist playing on stage. Hinata looked up at him, curious to see who could creat such a beautiful sound, and saw that he was Asian American, like her. He had a slim build but wide shoulders, and he moved in a relaxed, sexy way. When he finished the passage with a brilliant run, Hinata could feel her heart beating at the same time with the music.

"He's something, isn't he?" asked Ino, a girl Hinata had recognized from one of her classes. Ino sat in the second row, probably waiting for her own audition. "I think he just got one of the solo parts in a double concerto."  
Mr. Hatake , the Lakeview conductor, walked over to the violinist, and from the way they were nodding and smiling, Hinata guessed that Ino was right.  
Before she could learn more, Mr Hatake called Ino's name.  
"Wish me luck," said Ino. "I play clarinet in the band, but I want to try out for orchestra because they might go to Tokyo this year."  
_Tokyo!_ Hinata managed to smile and wish Ino luck, but her hearts thumped agents her ribs. She groped her way to a seat and sat down, repeating the same name _Tokyo_ over and over again in her head. Tokyo might be a fun vacation for Ino, but for Hinata, it presented a world of problems . What would her mother say?_ Wait_. Ino has said the orchestra was only _hoping_ to make the trip. _Why worry before I need to? _There were so many other things to worry about…Like that cute violinist, for one.

**Sorry if this was to short. But _I'v_ got to go somewhere and I made this at last notice. Naruto might come in the next chapter who knows. Review, review, review.  
XXBloodQueenXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppls I hope this makes up for the realy short chapter. Took me 2 hrs 2 write sit back and enjoy the movie... er... story**

Ino played pretty well, and when she finished, Mr. Hatake gave her a thumbs –up sign. Ino jumped off the stage and waved her clarinet as she passed Hinata. "Hey, I made third chair! Good luck on your audition!"  
Hinata smiled and waved back just as Mr. Hatake called her name. She walked up to the stage, tuned her viola quickly, opened her score, and breezed through her audition piece, the way she'd known she would.

"Good work, Hinata," said Mr. Hatake. "I'm putting you in the second row of the viola section for now. But I'm pretty sure you'll be moving up soon."  
Hinata just grinned. In her old school she had also started in the second row, but the conductor had moved her to the first row after a couple of months. She wasn't worried.

Hinata was still getting used to high school in the suburbs. Her family used to live in the central area of Seattle, where they had been surrounded by families of various races. Then Hinata's father had been promoted , and her mother had convinced him to move to a suburb with bigger and more expensive homes.

"You're an associate professor now," Hinata's mother had argued . "We need to entertain a lot more, and we'll need a nicer dinning room."  
"As long as you cook one of your great Chinese dinners , our guests will be happy," her father had said. Then her mom had put on a whistful look, the look that never failed. "I've always wanted a big yard with a sunny corner where I can grow roses.I've dreamed about it for years and years."

So Hinata's dad gave in. Now their neighbors mostly white. When Hinata started her junior year at Lakeview High, she found the majority of the students to be white. Hinata missed her old school, where she hadn't exactly been popular, at least she'd been comfortable.  
After three weeks at Lakeview she said much to her classmates than "Is this seat taken?" The kids weren't mean to her and a few, like Ino, were actually friendly. But even in her old school Hinata had been a loner. She didn't make friends as easily as her younger sister, Hanabi, who seamed to be able to fit in just with her flashing smile.

When Hinata walked from the auditorium to her bus stop, Ino was already standing there. "So did you make it in the orchestra?"  
Hinata gave a modest smile. "Y-yeah."  
"Great! You'll like Mr. Hatake. Everybody says he's sharp and doesn't miss a single mistake, but he isn't mean when he corrects you."

Suddenly , a deeper voice piped up from behind them. "I heard you audition today. Sounded smooth!" Hinata turned and felt herself blushing. It was the violinist she had admired-musically _and_ physically. "Thanks," Hinata and Ino both said at the same time. Hinata wondered which one of them had inpessed him. Or maybe he ment both of them ? Maybe was trying to be friendly?  
The violinist grinned at Hinata. "Maybe we can set up our instruments and play a duet sometime?" Hinata laughed nervously . He was talking to _her_!

Ino smiled. " Hinata, this is Naruto Uzimaki , our superstar violinist. Hinata opened her mouth, nothing came out. Luckily her bus pulled up just then. Looking from the bus to Naruto and back, she ran onto the bus in a daze.

**You like it? I knew you would. Thnks to all my lovely fans who have read up to this chapter. I sound like a movie star. I just I'v been sining the barney theme song! Don't forget to vote on November 4 tuesday . Stay tunned for the next chapter and don't touch that dial! We'll be right back after these cermercials!  
XXBloodQueenXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa and welcome back I hope those cermercials weren't to long. I just wanna thank these ppl:  
****xXxJasper's LoverxXx  
****Yagamiraitoo**

Thank you for adding me to your favorites. Love you! Don't forget to darken your clothes!  
XXBloodQueen

LAST CHAPTER:

Suddenly , a deeper voice piped up from behind them. "I heard you audition today. Sounded smooth!" Hinata turned and felt herself blushing. It was the violinist she had admired-musically _and_ physically. "Thanks," Hinata and Ino both said at the same time. Hinata wondered which one of them had inpessed him. Or maybe he ment both of them ? Maybe was trying to be friendly?  
The violinist grinned at Hinata. "Maybe we can set up our instruments and play a duet sometime?" Hinata laughed nervously . He was talking to _her_!

Ino smiled. " Hinata, this is Naruto Uzumaki , our superstar violinist. Hinata opened her mouth, nothing came out. Luckily her bus pulled up just then. Looking from the bus to Naruto and back, she ran onto the bus in a daze.

CHAPTER 3

As she slumped into a seat, she replayed his name in her head. _Naruto Uzumaki_. There was something about that name… Then, all of a sudden it hit her with the force of a tsunami . _Uzumaki!_ He must be _Japanese_. Hinata caught her breath, trying to brush it off._ After all, What's wrong with flirting with a Japanese American boy? _  
But Hinata knew the answer. Her grandmother would _kill_ her. And her mother would be furious if she dated a Japanese boy. _That_ was what was wrong.

_ But hey, he was only flirting. He hasn't asked for a date yet. He doesn't even know my lastname. Who knows, his parents might be the same way. He might be turned off of he finds out I'm Chinese._

Hinata rode home in a daze and spent the rest of the day with her thoughts churning. She answered her parent's questions about school, about the audition , about whatever, but when she went to bed that night she realized she couldn't remember a word she had said.

The next morning, when Hinata and Hanabi were heading into school, Ino came up and poked Hinata's arm. "You and Naruto really seamed to hit it off yesterday." Hanabi turned to stare at Hinata, "Who's Naruto?" Hinata shrugged ."Just a violinist in the orchestra." Ino laughed. "I bet he wants to be more than that," she teased. "I saw the way he looked at you!"

Hinata felt her hole body tense. _Shut up, Ino! Not in front of Hanabi!_ She spoke between clenched teeth. "Ino, you could have a big career writing romance novels! You're so good at making a big romance out of nothing!"

Ino and Hanabi gaped as Hinata stomped to her home room. For the rest of that morning sue was so busy in her classes that Naruto faded to the back of her mind. But at lunch, she was standing in line for a hot meal when a deep voice spoke behind her, making her jump.

"I'd warn you that the chili her is pretty hot. I'd go for the lasagna, unless you like hot stuff." Naruto Uzumaki. For a second Hinata's face turned as hot as the chili. "U-uh, thanks. I-I guess I'll take the lasagna."

"Over here!" called Ino from one of the lunch tables, after they had both paid. "We can squeeze in two more." Hinata glanced at Naruto and found him smiling back at her. "Shall we?" he asked. Hinata couldn't help smiling back, "Yes we shall."  
As they approached the table, Ino introduced the boy sitting next to her. "This is Choji. He plays trumpet in the orchestra ."

She introduced a couple of other kids at thiere table, who also played orchestra. Soon they where all talking about the trip to Tokyo. Hinata listened but couldn't bring herself to join in. Even if the school came up with the money, Hinata wasn't sure her mother would let her go.

Hinata's lasagna seemed to turn to rubber in her mouth. Naruto must have noticed that Hinata was preoccupied . "Whats the matter Hinata," He asked quietly ," something bothering you?" Hinata heard real concern in his voice._ It sounds like he realy cares about me._

**I am so sorry I waited about two months … or a month… er ..I don't know how long. Forgive me (bows). I am still doing Tests and I have a GAT test coming up Monday… then a math test Wednesday…and a violin rehearsal Today… But I will write my stories during math class and type them piece by piece till I have a good story and post it.  
THE DARK SIDE OF LIFE. SKITLES! TAST THE RAINBOW!  
XXBloodQueenXX**


End file.
